


休息日

by peppers



Series: ff14 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppers/pseuds/peppers
Summary: 涉及5.0剧透！
Relationships: 爱梅特赛尔克/光之战士
Series: ff14 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834777
Kudos: 4





	休息日

**Author's Note:**

> 涉及5.0剧透！

对于亚马乌罗提大多数的居民来说，最宝贵的时光大概就是通过创造魔法，创造出全新的物质的那一刻。  
但对于哈迪斯来说，最宝贵的时光就是什么也不做。这样的时间很是难得，尤其是在他接任爱梅特赛尔克之后。他总是为了各种各样的事务在奔走，在辩论。  
与那个人不一样，那人总是不知道行踪，只要有了空闲一定不会老老实实地呆在亚马乌罗提。这样的自在很是难得，只是要找那人的时候就不太容易了。  
在他刚上任成为爱梅特赛尔克的时候，那人就因为飘忽不定的行踪，成为了最后一个知道这件事的人。当然，这是他有意而为之，希斯拉德想要帮他寻找那个人的踪迹，却被他狠狠地拒绝了。  
这是他心里一点点小小的“报复”，如果那个人在这里的话，就会是第一个知道的人，而现在成了最后一个。  
不过他心里也清楚，那人天生生于风中，停不下脚步。虽然这并不会影响他对那个人的感情，但也该让那个人看看自己不在亚马乌罗提的时候都错过了什么，只要想到能看到那人有些懊恼又略带埋怨的神情，他的神色变得更加放松了。  
与天生就是旅者的那人不同，他喜欢享受的是日常中的平静和安宁。  
然而大多数亚马乌罗提的市民并不懂得这样的趣味，他们热爱创造魔法，相互辩论的时光。  
对于亚马乌罗提的人来说，岁月太漫长了，什么都不做，什么都不想，也什么都不感受，这种放松对他们来说可能太过无聊，但这种宁静之下，让他充满力量。  
他闭上眼睛，其它的感受就更加明显，树叶相互摩擦发出微小的沙沙声和一点湿润的泥土气息。  
呆在这里不仅是心情跟着放松，身体也舒展了许多。  
但很快有人就打破了这种宁静，其实要说打破算不上，打扰倒是真的。  
「我一猜就知道你在这里。」  
希斯拉德踩着草坪，缓缓走近。说是猜其实也没有，作为他的好友，他太了解他了，不管有没有空闲，只要他想了就一定会来这里放松。  
这样被打扰，爱梅特赛尔克显得有些不满，在面具之下他的表情不被察觉，却仍是皱了皱眉头，随即又毫不在乎地倒了回去。  
「自从加入十四人委员会后，这样的时间可不多了。」  
希斯拉德也明白，这个位置并不轻松。能者多劳，他就注定要辛苦了。  
不过他也不是来催他工作的。  
「你上任的事情应该传到各地了。」  
希斯拉德意有所指。  
这个话题他们之前讨论过一次，但过程不太愉快，至少他是这么觉得的。  
他的眼睛不知道在看哪一处，希斯拉德看到他有些不满地冲他翻了个白眼，想要指控他话里藏话。  
希斯拉德并没有为这样的举动而生气，反倒是笑意越来越浓，干脆直白地把话点明。  
「我想那个人应该已经知道了，大概很快就会回来了。」  
「唔……嗯……这不是当然的吗？」  
他含糊不清地避开他的“嘲笑”，那个人肯定是会知道的，只是次序不对。而希斯拉德特地来的意思，是让他好好准备一番，要怎么解释那人是最后一个知道的。  
要怎么解释？他原来就没有想要解释，否则那人就不会是最后一个知道的了。  
想到这点，他又开始有些不耐烦起来，干脆拉低了兜帽的帽檐，冲着希斯拉德挥了挥手，嫌弃他的多管闲事。  
「行了行了，如果你不想一起休息的话，就赶紧去做你今天的工作去。别操心这没用的……」  
希斯拉德太了解他了，对于他的驱赶是假装看不见。更何况他今天不是来说教的，更不是像他一样来偷懒的。  
「我可不像你一样，成为了新的爱梅特赛尔克之后，还能出来偷懒。我可是特地出来告诉你这个消息的，现在还我得回创造物管理局一趟……唉，可惜我的一片好心……」  
像他这么讲义气的朋友可是不多了，他可是特地抛下工作来给他通风报信的，然而他这人实在是不识好人心。  
嘴上虽然这么念叨，但他心里也清楚，他能逞强也就是现在了，等到那人回来了，他也就不会像现在这么“有骨气”了。  
「算了算了，我替你操心那么多干嘛。唉，我可还有很多工作没做完呢。话既然带到了，我就先走了。」  
「快走快走。亲爱的希斯拉德局长，创造物管理局还有大批事务需要您的审批。」  
爱梅特赛尔克连着挥了三次手，才终于把他赶走。  
等到希斯拉德离开后，公园才重新安宁了下来。只是被他这么一搅和，爱梅特赛尔克的心绪也被搅得一团乱。  
这家伙真是每次来都得带上点什么事。他有些好气又好笑，心情不畅地翻了三四个身子，仍然嫌弃姿势不够舒服。  
就因为希斯拉德的一句话，他现在心浮气躁。怎么躺都觉得不对劲，猛地一下，干脆坐了起来。  
希斯拉德这家伙嘴上说着是给他来通风报信的，实际上肯定就是想看他这一副坐立不安的样子。真正想到那人快要回来了，他竟然会有这样的反应。他自己有些了然，但又很抗拒自己这样没出息的反应。  
「真麻烦……」  
他言不由衷地抱怨了一句，干脆放弃了挣扎，什么也不想，闭上眼睛重重一倒，又躺回了草坪上。  
躺在这里总是能让他感到轻松，愿意的时候，可以看看各色的以太，不愿意的时候就什么也不做。  
随着时间一分一秒的流逝，有些焦躁的情绪也逐渐开始被抚平，意识也开始跟着有些昏沉。  
爱梅特赛尔克这个位子太麻烦了，或许他真的不是最合适的人。  
从大地的某一处卷起的微风，一波接一波地吹拂着亚马乌罗提。他在惬意中逐渐失去意识，陷入了沉睡。这样的安宁以至于他放松了警惕，没听见从远处缓缓而来的脚步声，踩在草坪上的沙沙声，也被这样的微风给带走。  
「唉……」  
本来是有千万种话想要说的，现在看着躺在草坪上沉睡的友人，那人下意识放轻了脚步，收敛了气息。  
悄悄走到他的身侧，那人更是表现得有些僵硬，直着身子缓缓坐在了友人的旁边。金色面具下藏着的双眼，是忍不住的笑意，像是指责，又像是有些无奈。  
「怎么就在这里睡着了……」  
平静的时间总是很难得，爱梅特赛尔克从不知名的噩梦中醒来更是觉得体会深刻。  
「怎么突然醒了？」  
最先落入耳朵的是熟悉的声音，再来他在有些迷茫的状态下看到了熟悉的以太的颜色，最后才是挚友熟悉的下巴和面具。  
来的真不是时候……  
他有些头疼地捂住了脑袋，感觉整个人有些浑浑噩噩的，让他暂时没有功夫与有一段时间未见的好友“叙旧”。  
「你做噩梦了吗？」  
他脸上的不适或许表现得太过明显了，让那人一眼就看出来了。  
对于挚友的到来，他还是有些恍惚，好一会才彻底回过神来。梦的具体内容他已经记不清楚了，只剩那种不愉快的感觉还在继续。  
「只是梦到了一些不愉快的事情，我已经忘了。你是什么时候回来的？」  
他不愿意多谈这个话题，那人也就没有再追问下去。不过被他这么一问，才想起来自己原来是回来兴师问罪的。  
「我接到通知就回来了，刚到一会。哈迪斯，你怎么没告诉我你接任了爱梅特赛尔克？」  
那人假装生气的模样，只是演技实在是蹩脚。像是刺球爆弹怪一样，一戳就能戳漏气了。  
他是故意这么做的，但他不会这么说。他想着得让那人偶尔吃点教训，不要总是往外跑，找都找不到人。  
「你不是已经知道了吗？」  
「那完全不一样！哈迪斯。我是最后一个知道的！」  
那人本来只是假装生气，现在却因为好友的态度真的有些生气了。  
「你应该第一个告诉我的！」  
那人刚开始有些愤愤不平，后来又想起自己飘忽不定的行踪，声音也跟着弱了下去。  
「至少我不该是最后一个知道的……」  
爱梅特赛尔克充分了解挚友的弱点，这样还没强势起来，自己气势就弱下去三分的脾气也是。  
他含糊地“哼”了一声，随着那人弱下去的气势，表达自己才是真的受害者。  
「哈迪斯……」  
他忍着没有回应那人的呼唤，那人就逐渐开始变得无措起来。  
「我不是在怪你……好吧实际上是我的错。不过我想下次，这么重要的事，你可以找希斯拉德，让他算算我在哪，然后通知我，这样我就会立刻赶回来了。」  
说完，那人又低声咕哝了几句，以为他听不见，其实他听得一清二楚。  
「最好的朋友上任这么重要的职位，我是最后一个知道的，这太没面子了！」  
如果想要戏耍希斯拉德不太容易，他是一个具有敏锐洞察力的人。然而这样的小把戏在这人身上却是屡试不爽。  
直到实在是忍不住了，爱梅特赛尔克绷着的脸，才有了一丝裂纹。  
察觉到挚友态度的变化，那人顺着自己的话又重复念了两遍。  
「希斯拉德……希斯拉德……」  
接着那人有些犹豫地问他。  
「哈迪斯……你为什么不找希斯拉德算算我的位置？」  
这下他是真的憋不住了，放开声大笑了起来。这家伙实在是有些迟钝到可爱的程度了，弯弯绕绕的事总是不能一下子识破。  
那人虽然直来直去，基本对什么事都不做多想，但好歹并不算太笨。  
「哈迪斯……你是故意的吗？」  
那人的表情突然变得精彩起来，由原来的假装生气，变得真的有些开始不满，眼神里更是透露出了想一头撞死他，两个人干脆同归于尽的自暴自弃。  
爱梅特赛尔克突然觉得这几天的压力一扫而空，看来出来休息休息果然是正确的选择。  
「如果你下次还是不知所踪的话，我想下次你还会是最后一个知道的。」  
「下次你得找希斯拉德，让他先告诉我。」  
那人否认了了自己不会再出去的可能性。当然，这点爱梅特赛尔克早已知道了。  
「总之，哈迪斯，恭喜你进入十四人委员会，接任爱梅特赛尔克。我也给你带了礼物回来。」  
那人从袍子里掏出了什么东西，这让他觉得不解，什么东西不能创造出来，非要从外面带回来？想来也只有这个人会这么做了。  
「十四人委员会的工作可不太轻松。」  
「所以我不是来这里休息了吗？」  
那人比他要先加入，深谙其中的事务繁杂。不过再怎么想，其他十三人应该也没有比那人还要自由自在的了。  
「我的意思是……哈迪斯……不，现在应该叫你爱梅特赛尔克。如果太累的话，你就让希斯拉德来找我，别把事情都揽到自己身上。」  
作为挚友，对于他的了解可以说是十分深入。他嘴上说来偷懒，但他实际上未必就能放下这些繁杂的事务。嘴上嫌麻烦，觉得讨厌，但还是会老老实实地扛下来。  
「我是说你还有我呢，太累的时候就好好休息休息。」  
他不知道这是何来的担忧，他可不是会强迫自己的人，要不然现在也不会在这里。  
倘若希斯拉德在这里，就能明白那人正在担心什么了。  
他或许很了解他们两人，但绝不如两人一样了解自己。  
「下次如果我能找到你的话。」  
他答应得很是含糊，引起了那人的不满，再三叮嘱他道。  
「下次一定要去找希斯拉德！」  
下次就是下次的事了，爱梅特赛尔克漫不经心地又躺了下去，也不知道究竟听进去没有。  
他躺在草地上，感受空中他人无法清晰觉察的以太色彩。那些微小的生命流动常常散发着斑斓的色彩，但很少有人能像身边这个人的灵魂颜色一样特殊又闪耀。  
那人知道他的脾气，拗是拗不过他的，只能无奈地叹了口气。  
「所以，新上任的爱梅特赛尔克大人，今天有什么我能帮上你的吗？」  
「有。」  
他想也没想，顺手拍了拍草地。  
「陪我休息。」  
「……」  
这可不能算是帮忙。心里虽然这样想，那人还是顺着他的意思与他并肩躺下。  
「哈迪斯，你在看什么？」  
「看你。」灵魂的颜色。  
「？」  
亚马乌罗提的天空与其他地方的天空没什么差别，甚至要更宁静。躺在这什么也感受不出来。  
「哈迪斯，你喜欢这里吗？」  
「嗯，这里很平静。」  
他想也没想就这么回答了，但仔细想了想，或许那人问的不是这个公园，而是亚马乌罗提。  
「嗯，这里很平静。」  
这次说的是亚马乌罗提。  
「我也喜欢这里，它对我来说也很重要。不过我大概是闲不下来了，这次就蹭蹭你的光吧。」  
希斯拉德找到两人的时候，就发现他们光明正大地在这里偷懒。休息日虽然来得不易，但要是被普通市民看到了可怎么办？  
话虽如此，但他还是用魔法创造出了一张毛毯，让两人安眠。  
「唉，谁让今天是休息日呢……」

爱梅特赛尔克在战斗中走神了。  
不过这并不是他失败的原因，此时战斗几乎也已经拉下了帷幕。  
他在一道炫目的光芒中，看到本来分裂成两份的灵魂融合到了一起，那一刹那他难掩震惊，“不可能！你怎么会在这里！？”  
这样的话不经思考，脱口而出，让他甚至忘记了下一步动作。但理智很快也就回归了，认清事实后，袭来的是无处可诉的失落感和绝望感。那人不会在这里，站在他面前的人，甚至连自己叫什么都想不起来。  
在被光贯穿的一刻，他突然难以控制地扭曲了表情。  
啊啊……真麻烦……一切的一切都太麻烦了。  
他无数次想要摆脱这些麻烦，但又只能一次又一次地充满疲劳地爬起来。  
事情总是不如他想象得顺利，太麻烦了。  
这里成为了他不得不停下脚步的地方，但他脸上仍然不见一丝的放松。他还在试图调动自己的手脚，只是在这一刻连移动都变得很困难。  
万年的骐骥就要在这里终止，压得他一步都走不动。  
被称为光之战士或者是暗之战士的人，脚步沉重向他缓缓走来。  
在距离不到五步的时候，那人突然停了下来，盯着他遮住眼睛的兜帽，声音不大不小，恰好就能让他听到。  
“哈迪斯……”  
他又陷入了短暂的恍惚，不知道那人何在这一刻叫出了这个名字，又是以什么样的心态叫这个名字。他有些迫切地想要弄清楚那人在想什么，最终选择了摘下自己的兜帽，与那人对视。  
只见那人脸上在战斗胜利之后仍未露出笑容，就这样与他对视了数秒之后，他又听到了自己的名字。  
“哈迪斯……你可以休息了。”  
“接下来，就交给我了。”  
他放松了自己弯曲的背脊，这一刻竟然觉得前所未有的轻松，停止的时间终于重新在他身上开始走动，他不自觉地露出了万年来唯一也是最后一个笑容。  
“好。”


End file.
